Check valves of the general type disclosed herein have been previously provided with a hinge pin, which estends through the valve body to support the valve flaps that extend through holes formed in each side of the valve body. These holes must be sealed in order to make the valve body fluid tight and must be removable to that the valve member may be removed. The valve disclosed herein has an axle supportedon lugs inside the body so that the axle does not penetrate the valve body and therefore no holes are necessary through the valve body.